The invention relates to a device for interrupting the flow of current in the positive or impregnated cable of a vehicle battery.
In vehicle accidents, the cable tree is frequently damaged, resulting in a short circuit setting the vehicle on fire. If the current flow in the cable connected to the battery could be interrupted in good time, i.e., before a short circuit occurs, then a short circuit and the consequences of this could be prevented.
Pyrotechnic disconnecting devices for electrical cables are already known in principle (U.S. Pat No. 3,793,501 and DE 23 17 930 C2) and are used for example as power switches (DE 19 04 244 and 29 09 252) or as igniters for military warheads (EP 0 526 315 A1). The previously known pyrotechnic disconnecting devices vices are, however, of relatively elaborate design and less suitable for the purpose according to the present invention.